Embodiments of the invention relate to a process for isolating, stabilizing and formulating low molecular weight aminoglycans from waste egg shells. The aminolycan extract is useful for the preparation of cosmetic creams with skin moisturizing and anti-wrinkle properties.
Nakano et al. (Poult Sci. (1991), Vol. 70(12), pp. 2524-8) have shown that the chemical composition of glycosaminoglycan fractions from the comb and wattle of single comb white Leghorn roosters consist of very large molecular weight glycosaminoglycans that have applications in cartilage replacement therapy.
Balazs et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,973) has described a process to isolate pure hyaluronic acid from animal tissue bearing molecular weights in the range of 1 MD to 6 MD useful as a replacement for synovial fluids and vitreous humor.
Heaney et al. (Biochim Biophys Acta. (1976), Vol. 18; 451(1), pp. 133-42) have shown that the organic part of the chicken's egg shell consists of collagen, proteins and polysaccharides which are probably present as glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans. They further identified the organic components by chromatography to yield glycosaminoglycans with a minimum molecular weight of 30,000 Daltons. Sedimentation velocity analysis in a density gradient, showed that the polysaccharides contained equimolar amounts of glucosamine (36.3% s/w) and glucuronic acid 35.6% w/w. Identification of the degradation products showed the glycosaminoglycan to be mainly hyaluronic acid.
Stahl et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,795) have described a process to produce and isolate aminoglycans from cultivated strains of streptococci fermentation. These aminoglycans are characterized by extreme high molecular weights above 6 MD and are useful for cartilage replacement therapy.
Related processes for isolations and purifications of glycosaminoglycans from other natural sources and animal tissues may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,824,658, 6,660,853 and 6,451,326. The references discussed within these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.